


Never Have I Ever

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Never have I ever.. been in a fight." Stan said happily, setting his cup down next to him.Mike took a sip and so did Richie and Ben."You've b-been in a fight." Bill mumbled, elbowing Beverly.She gasped. "Oh, yeah! When I broke that one guys nose!"





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in twnety minutes at midnight

"Never have I ever.. been in a fight." Stan said happily, setting his cup down next to him.

Mike took a sip and so did Richie and Ben.

"You've b-been in a fight." Bill mumbled, elbowing Beverly.

She gasped. "Oh, yeah! When I broke that one guys nose!" 

"Bottoms up!" Richie cheered, pumping his fists in the air. "Get outta your mind!" 

"Are we sure Stan didn't give Richie beer?" Mike said with a laugh.

"No." Eddie replied with a straight face. "Sadly, that's just his personality." He cracked a smile when Richie stopped cheering and turned to look at Eddie. 

"C'mon, Eds, you and I both know you can't resist all this." Richie teased, gesturing his hands up and down his body.

"Watch me." Eddie replied, kicking him in the leg. "Asshat."

"My turn!" Ben called, raising his arms up. "Never have I ever written a love letter."

Ben and Eddie both took a drink before Stan. Stan sipped at his water with bright red cheeks.

"Oh my god!" Mike almost spilled his water. "You wrote a love note? Stan I have no feelings Uris wrote a love note?" 

"Yeah, and it was to me." Richie laughed.

"It was fifth grade and I thought a boy was cute. I put it in the wrong locker and then I ended up getting a girlfriend." Stan shrugged. "Oh well."

"How can a gay guy get a girlfriend before me?" Beverly questioned, seeming almost offended. 

"I think its the curls." Mike mumbled, looking between Stan and Beverly.

"But Beverly has really nice curls, too." Ben pointed out.

Beverly blushed. "Richie has nice curls, too." 

"But R-Richie didn't wrote a l-love letter." Bill spoke up. 

"I actually did once." Richie grinned. "Roses are red-"

"Richie." Eddie warned.

"Purple doesn't suck." 

"I hate you so much." Eddie groaned.

"Maybe in a few days you'll be down to fuck." Richie finished the poem and bowed dramatically. 

Bill snapped his fingers the way they do in the movies when they hear poetry. "B-beautiful."

Richie patted his back. "Thanks, big Bill, its truly a gift." 

"I can tell." Mike grinned. "Who was that poem for?"

"I think it was for the small asthmatic boy in the corner with bright red cheeks." Beverly giggled.

Eddie flipped her off and pulled his knees to his chest. "Fuck you." 

"Okay, okay." Stan put his hands out in front of him. "Who's turn is it now?" 

"Mine." Bill stated, looking around the room. "N-never have I-I ever.. broken a bone."

Eddie glared at him the entire time he took his drink. Mike took a drink and so did Bill and Ben. 

"Richie hasn't broken a bone?" Beverly asked.

"I know," Stan smiled. "It surprised me, too." 

"Are you serious?" Ben all but yelled. "I slam my finger in a door and break it but Richie almost dies seven times a day and is fine?"

Richie nodded. "Its because I'm God." 

"We would be f-fucked if you were God." Bill giggled, covering his mouth.

"Alright, you know what Bill? I thought we were friends." Richie shook his head. "But I guess not." He sniffled and rubbed his eyes, letting out fake sobs.

"Give this man an Oscar!" Mike cheered, clapping his hands.

"Give him every award you can!" Ben replied, joining the clapping.

"Stop encouraging this!" 

"You're just jealous that you aren't as talented as me." Richie grinned. "But thats okay. You're the cute one and I'm the funny one. Its our dynamic." 

"Bite me, Richard." 

Richie crawled across the floor, grabbing Eddies arm and biting it. He didn't bite down hard enough to leave marks or to draw blood but enough to get Eddie to squeal and kick his legs.

"Ew! Richie! What the fuck!?" 

"I didn't do it hard!" Richie tossed his head back laughing.

"Excuse me, I need to go bleach my arm." Eddie stated, standing up.

Ben grabbed his arm. "I have wet wipes and you have hand sanitizer. You're okay."

Eddie sat back down on the floor, crossing hid arms over his chest and pouting.

"Okay," Beverly grinned. "Never have I ever been kissed."

Everyone took a drink, everyone but Richie. His face was red and his eyes were glued to the ground.

"Oh my god." Mike whispered. "You've never been kissed?" 

"The king of sex jokes hasn't been kissed." Stan chucklef to himself. "How ironic."

"I don't get why its such a big deal." Richie mumbled. "Its just a dumb kiss.. nothing's changed."

"You talk like a player." Beverly explained. "We thought you've kissed at least tweleve people-" 

"A day." Bill added.

"So this whole...I've never been kissed thing is kind of weird." Ben stopped amd shook his head to himself. "Not weird.. just.. different. We were surprised."

Richie looked down. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, slightly unsure. "I don't see the big deal, kissing sounds lame." Richie didn't seem to notice how everyone fell silent while Eddie crawled towards him.

Eddie grabbed his cheeks and kissed him. "There."

Richie stared at him, his glasses crooked on his face, his eyes wide. "Oh my god.." 

Beverly nudged him. "Kissing don't seem too bad now, huh?"


End file.
